Spell
by xotayxo
Summary: One-shot song fic....song is Spell by Marie Digby. Jemi...but could be any couple :


hey everyone.....this is just a random song-fic that came to me....the song is Spell by Marie Digby. A girl in my dance studio did a solo to this song, and it was breathtaking.

Couple: I'll tell you in the end :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the song. **

* * *

_Spotlight shining brightly  
On my face_

She was center stage, microphone in hand, her band playing in the background, and a single spotlight shone down upon her, illuminating her strong but delicate features. She was content, comfortable; she was at home.

_And I can't see a thing  
And yet I feel you, walking my way_

As soon as he stepped on stage, she could sense his presence. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. He had this effect on her; she couldn't explain it. She loved watching him perform, andhe amazed her at every single show._  
_

_An empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeve_

No one was on the stage, no one in the audience. It was the day of their last show. They had finished sound check, he and his brothers had gone to change and were talking about playing a pick up game of wiffle ball in the parking lot. Everything else had been taken care of, and she had roughly 3 hours before showtime.

Hesitantly, she stepped back onto the stage, looking around to make sure no one was there to see her. She wasn't doing anything wrong, of course, but still, she didn't want anyone to see her. She sat down at the piano, her fingers gliding softly over the black and ivory keys. She began singing softly, losing herself in the simple melody.

_And right now  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you_

He ran back inside, hoping she would agree to play a game of wiffle ball with him and his brothers. He checked the dressing rooms, but she was no where to be found. He went into the actual venue, and there she was.

He should have known.

He went a couple of rows forward, ready to call out her name, but stopped short when he heard her angelic voice.

He was mesmerized by her, and it was as if her voice had rooted him to the spot on which he stood. Her voice captivated him; he had never heard her sing like this before, with so much emotion.

_Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth_

_I've put a spell over you_

As she continued to play, she could sense someone standing there, watching her. Yet her conscience told her not to worry, this person, whoever they were, would tell her off for being in here unsupervised. She kept playing flawlessly, singing about nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind.

_Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
And capture the deepest thoughts  
In the purest and simplest of ways_

He quickly stepped back into the shadows, afraid he might have given himself away to her. Her voice was phenomenal; and he knew she had the chance to make a name for herself. She had the ability most singers had to work to achieve: the ability to sing with passion, or emotion. Whenever she sang, he could feel every single emotion she poured into that song. His baby brother was the mastermind behind the emotion in their songs, and he didn't mind it one bit.

He had no idea how long he had been standing there, but obviously it was long enough for his brothers to come running back in, wondering where he had gone. They stopped short when he held up his hand to silence anything that they were about to say, turned around, and mouthed, "Just listen."

And so they did.

They were both stunned at the level of emotion that she had when she sang, and she wasn't even performing in front of anyone. She was singing solely for herself, and they were floored. The eldest also happened to know that the middle brother had a crush on her, and he knew from talking to her that she felt the same way. Smiling to himself, he pulled his baby brother back outside, whispering, "He'll join us later."

_But you see  
I'm not that graceful like you  
Nor am I as eloquent_

He remembered the first time they met; they were on the set of their movie in Canada. He was actually running from his brothers and tripped quite ungracefully in front of her. She smiled, held out her hand to help him up, and introduced herself. He knows exactly what made him fall for her; her smile.

As they continued filming, he quickly became attracted to her, noticing every little move that she made. He was a natural dancer, but stumbled in front of her multiple times because he let his nerves get to him. She had no idea what she did to him; and didn't think anything of his flirting, as their characters were supposed to flirt back and forth.

_But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me  
And right now.._

He remembered when he sang the song "Gotta Find You" for her, well his character sang it to her character, but he was really singing to her.

Little did he know that she could see how he felt about her, but didn't think anything of it....

_Ooh...I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you_

He slowly and quietly made his way up the aisle of seats, hoping that he would not see her just yet. He decided that today would be the day he finally told her how he felt about her.

He couldn't live without her. He needed her in his life.

_Cause your lips don't move_

She froze abruptly, as she could feel someone's eyes upon her. She spun around, ready to apologize, only to come face to face with...him.

The one she had fallen head over heels for.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to her lips, and smiled.

She felt him step closer to her, and she let his enticing scent of ginger and orange invade her senses, losing herself in him.

_And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth_

"You" he said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "are truly amazing."

She smiled, and blushed deeply.

"You flatter yourself," she said, and that caused him to smile his signature smile.

And when he kissed her, she felt like she was in Heaven. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I found you."

_I've put a spell over you...._

* * *

so..what did you think??

Couple: I wrote this as Jemi....technically i didn't add any names so it could be any couple. 

review? _  
_


End file.
